The Normal Life of a Loner (Hiatus)
by A-DiDDy101
Summary: (Hiatus) Mikan is a shy loner with Hotaru as her only friend. Mikan's life goes up in flames as her family disappears from her life in the blink of an eye. Where will her life lead her while she changes the people around her and discover new things she never thought real.
1. Meet Mikan Sakura

This is my first story so please feel free to give me reviews on what I need to change and improve, even suggestions for future chapters are welcoming. I take no offence in getting criticized for work because I know I'm not even good and I would love know people's opinions of my story. I welcome your opinions whole heatedly.

I do hope you all at least enjoy reading it for the fun of it.

I own nothing of this story. The characters, place, everything goes to Higuchi Tachibana, the original creator.

* * *

I'm shy, especially around people I don't know, so that basically everyone except my parents, best friend, and grandpa. I'm not a very people's person as you might be able to tell just from that statement. People don't really like me and call me a loner. I don't mind though, I like being alone anyway.

I like drawing a lot so I usually carry a drawing book with me where I go. I like drawing a lot of things, I can draw anything. You name it, I got it. A lot of regular people around often ask me to draw them things. Scenery, family, and for the hell of it even fruit. Although my favorite things to draw are things I like, I don't have any pictures of people in their besides who I mentioned earlier.

One of my favorite free time activities to do also is typing. I just love writing stories and I often write articles for the year book. I'm even working on a book now, although I'm too shy to show it to people. Not even Hotaru knows about it, which surprises me because she's a genius.

Hotaru is my best friend. Although she's stoic and seems heartless she shows her love in complicated ways. She's been there for me since we were about six. She moved around a lot until her family decided to stay here for a while. She never told me why she moved though, but I decided not to push it since she doesn't like it.

I live in a house with my mom, dad, and grandpa. My mom has brown hair brown eyes while my dad has light blonde hair with blue eyes. My hair is down to my waist. I have bangs that reach right above my eyes though. I got my light brunette hair though they have slivers of blonde in them as it reaches to my waist. My eyes are from my mom though my eyes are tinted with blue from my dad. I'm also very short. The average height of a ten-year old is about four feet or fifty-one inches exactly… Well I'm just a couple of inches shorter than that. I guess you could say about 3'6" or 3'7"… Yeah I'm really short.

I typically wear dark or sporty clothes. Basketball shorts or baggy jeans with t-shirts and just some regular sneakers. I hate those tight-fitting clothes with make-up and useless stuff. I just like being myself. Natural is the best is what I always say.

* * *

This is just the first chapter which introduces the Mikan in my story. I did change her looks and personality a little... Well a lot, but please review still.

I will update another chapter or two but if it doesn't get enough fans then... I'll just see what happens.

Thank you to those who read and even review. Please give me your opinion on this story.


	2. A typical Day

Sorry for those who viewed and didn't enjoy it. If you honestly don't enjoy it, I would appreciate telling me so i an make changes or write future chapters even if I don't show them. Trust me, the story gets more interesting later on.

Everything goes to Higuchi Tachibana, I own nothing.

* * *

It was summer. The day was hot. As Mikan got up she took a fifteen minute shower like usual then brushed her bangs that framed her face with a wide tooth. _It's so hot,_ she thought yawing. Rubbing her eyes she pulled some basketball shorts that hit her knee and a t-shirt on and hit the fridge for an apple, grabbing her sketch book and tools, and hit the door towards school.

_Just another month and a half till fall…_ Kyoto the falls and winters weren't too harsh, but it still snowed. She loved summer though. It was the best time spending time outside to play and draw. Although she usual climbed tree's and drew scenery.

It was seven in the morning by the time she got to school even though school started at eight. The school wasn't the best place in the world. It wasn't run down, but it wasn't fancy either since it's located in a small town. A peaceful town with a small river floating through it.

Next to the school a big tree was located just around back of the school. That was Mikan's tree. She climbs there in the morning to draw. And that's what she did. Flipping her pig-tails behind her head so she wouldn't pull them, she carefully navigated her way through the twisted branches of the weeping willow. The sun cast ray's through the sad stands causing the inside to glow. It was Mikan's place and no one else's.

BAKA Mikan fell from the tree face first on the ground. "Hotaru that was mean." She mumbled sitting up. Hotaru blew smoke from her BAKA gun. An invention created by Hotaru Imai herself. It sends bullets of air to the closes BAKA in range and who Hotaru Imai desires to be hit. It versions of a horse shoe or a deer hoof.

"You know I like to be early." Mikan shuffled up behind her.

"It's better than being late I guess. People won't focus on me then." Mikan grabbed onto the back of Hotaru's jacket and put her head in between her shoulder blades.

Hotaru had been one of the only people Mikan could ever get close with. She had a black hair in a boyish cut with amethyst eyes. She wore a lot of dark colors but she wasn't emo or anything like that. That's just Hotaru's style.

The classroom was empty. Mikan sat in the back corner of the room closes to the window while Hotaru sat in the second row near the windows also.

Mikan took out her sketch book again and began to finish her drawing of the sunrise. The picture was etched in her brain as she rushed to finish. Her speed didn't make a difference. Her lines etched knowingly as her brain worked on the image still. The shades blended together becoming darker as dark lines outlined the main park of the sun. She signed her name in the corner placing the date and time below her art.

"You should frame it." Hotaru's voice caught Mikan off guard as she took her eyes off the page. She looked up to find Hotaru standing right over her.

Mikan looked down covering her drawing with her arms. "You aren't supposed to see it Hotaru." Hotaru took a frame from the wall taking the picture out and ripped Mikan's drawing out placing it in the frame. "Hotaru you can't do that, the teacher will be mad."

"If you don't hang this on your wall I'm going to shoot you with my BAKA gun." She shoved the picture in Mikan's backpack.

"I'm not scared though you know I can dodge it." Hotaru turned her gaze over to Mikan while Mikan returned it. Both girls giggled as they gaze a small smile to each other.

"You don't have to show anyone just show your family, otherwise I'll come over there myself."

The bell indicating school will start in another fifteen minutes rung. Everyone usually showed up during the eight o'clock bell.

Mikan ran up to Hotaru as she sat down and hugged her from behind. "I'm glad you're my friend Hotaru." Hotaru gave no indication she heard but just the smallest smile that only Mikan was allowed to see.

Class started when the bell finally rang. No one sat next to Mikan as everyone didn't like sitting next to 'freaks'. Mikan didn't care though; she knew everything in class already as knowledge had just come naturally to her. She didn't need to study, as she read the page she could easily know how to do the problems and calculate equations without having to think twice. She didn't know everything like Hotaru but she was a smart kid.

Mikan got called out for a math problem. Freaks and losers were uttered to the side of her as she answered the question in a heartbeat.

The rest of the day went by in a blur… Until the end of the day. Hotaru had after school so that involved Mikan walking home by herself.

Mikan stood under her tree until she knew most people were out of the school. Kids shuffled out from every way possible just to get home Mikan knew she would get crushed just trying to move.

As the last few students were heading hone Mikan decided to take her leave. Stepping onto the sidewalk she felt a tug on her back pack. It was one of the popular kids who were in her class. Her posse was standing behind her snickering. "Well looks like the shy loser is finally able to leave."

Mikan's backpack slipped off her shoulder as the girl yanked it hard also causing Mikan to fall. "Wait, give that back!" Mikan pleaded as she reached for her backpack. Mikan, being a great deal shorter, couldn't reach it. The girl tossed the backpack to her posse. They threw everything to the floor until they came to Mikan's picture. Mikan eyes grew wide. "Wait! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Aww, poor baby can't handle letting go of her favorite picture?" She indicated for some boys to hold Mikan back as he examined the picture. She must admit, the picture was good, but she would never admit it aloud. "This sucks." She exclaimed taking the picture out of the frame.

Mikan had to resort to begging. "Please don't ruin it!" Mikan tried to rush forward but the boys held her back still.

A small rip sound echoed in Mikan ears. The girl watch Mikan's face turn to horror as the cut was made. Torturing her with small rips in half until it was dozens of tiny boxes the girl and her crew smiled wickedly.

Mikan turned her head away, close to tears, so she didn't have to see the ending of her drawing. Dropping her, the posse left laughing at Mikan's misery

Mikan crawled over to her picture. Even though it might just be a picture, it was her picture. She loved pictures. A tear slipped out of her blue-green eye. Wiping the tear away she gathered her things and headed home.

* * *

Reviews will save your life from this story! Otherwise people will come to strike you down!

I don't know I just want people to review.


	3. Secret Letter, Not saying Goodbye

Help is from Brisken, Thanks, I LUV YOU!

Feel free to Review, I love reviews in fact.

I own nothing, all goes to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

An abnormal feeling in the pit of Mikan's stomach made her wake up with a jolt. _It's only seven in the morning_, she thought. _What could be wrong_. As she entered her living room, she took notice that her parents and grandpa were holding a purple letter in their hands. Immediately Mikan knew it was Hotaru's letter as she loves the color purple.

Mikan grabbed the letter and vigorously tore it open. Yuka put her arms around Mikan in a comforting manner as she read.

**Dear Mikan,**

**By the time you read this I will be on my way to a new school. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the news, so I wrote you this letter. I am truly glad I met you as you were one of the only friends I made when moving. I promise I will write to you.**

**Sincerely, Hotaru**

Mikan felt a chain slowly begin to suffocate her heart. "She's only kidding right?" When her hazel orbs risked a peek at her kindred, she knew that the horrid contents were valid but her heart couldn't bare it. Before anyone could say more she ran out of the house.

A black limousine was making its way down the main road. The windows were tinted so she wasn't able to see the inside, but she knew that Hotaru was sitting in the car. The chain around her heart seemed to get tighter and tighter until Mikan found it arduous to breath.

"HOTARU!" She creamed cupping her hands around her mouth. Her mass of curled hair fell around her black pajamas as she leaned forward to put more emphasis on the scream.

Hotaru sat in the car as she heard a silent scream. She didn't look back knowing it would only make it more difficult to let go her best friend. Her velvet wells never wavered from their target: the driver's head. Hotaru felt a drop of water splatter onto her clasped, pale hands. Shocked, she gazed down and watched as more water spilled from her face to her tense hands. _The_ Hotaru Imai was crying. Crying for the loss of her one and only best friend.

* * *

A month passed by for Mikan in a blur. Everyday seemed to be the same: she wrote, drew, got picked on, and climbed on trees outside. Her family seemed to be the only people she could trust and rely on. She never received a letter from Hotaru, and something told her to not get her hopes too high about ever being the recipient of one. Mikan repeatedly attempted her best to get over the loss of her friend, but it seemed impossible to forget the one to bring her so much happiness. _I wish everything could change so that Hotaru and I could be together once again,_ Mikan thought.

People always said to be careful what you wish for.

A family night was taking place. It was her grandfather's turn to pick the movie they watched, and he selected a horror flick.

Halfway through the trepidating movie, Mikan got up from her mother's lap. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Hurry back, this is the best part!" Her grandfather called from his rocking chair.

As Mikan took her first step into the kitchen the world seemed to tilt before her eyes. The walls were tilting at a slant while the world spun around her. Taking another step her balance was drastically off as she leaned on the counter for support. Her breath started coming in ragged gasps as she felt panic rising in her chest.

The world seemed like it was getting dimmer and dimmer. Suddenly, an overbearing pain exploded from her skull, sending her world into complete darkness.

The window shattered as a teem of men in black, bulletproof vests infiltrated their home. Yuka and Izumi gathered around grandfather to protect him as the people surrounded them, abiding for their next order of attack.

A man with mesmerizing lilac pools and a plum tainted mane stepped from the kitchen with the ten year old captured within his grasp. Immediately they took notice of the blood drizzling down their daughter temple and how her chest rose in a erratic, rapid pace. After analyzing their captured daughter, the took notice to the muscular man carrying her. His eyes seemed to shine with delight as he victoriously looked at the surrounded targets and his trained men. Yuka and Izumi noticed that a minion with black vicious shimmering eyes golden blonde hair slicked back in a ponytail followed closely behind the supposed leader. A smirk played across her lips as victory seeped off her tan skin stepped from the kitchen with a minion following close behind with a ten year old girl in his arms.

"Well, it seems we were finally able to track you down, thanks to the Academy." The leader of the group chuckled aloud.

Yuka gritted her teeth trying not to lash out. "I can't believe the academy is behind this," she hissed.

The leader laughed again. "No, no, no the academy isn't working with us. We simply followed them since this is one location we thought you might be hiding in. It seems we were right, and you even had a gift prepared for us." Reo looked at the small child in Akira's arms. "If we're lucky, she'll have both of your Alice's."

"You bastard! How dare you take my child!" Yuka was about to lash out letting all hell break loose until Izumi gripped her wrist.

"I want Mikan back as much as you, but at this rate we can't win." Izumi looked as if he was about to cry as his solemn gaze landed on his diminishing child.

Yuka looked down at the floor with her eyebrows furrowed together while going over the options in her head. Finally, she whispered hoarsely, "Grandpa, I'm sorry but we have to go."

Grandpa seemed to understand. Wings sprouted from his and Yuka's back. Izumi gripped her waist as they took off into the air watching from behind as more people gathered outside their home.

With one last glance towards their fading home, they accelerated towards their destination, praying for the help they needed.

* * *

The car hit a bump causing Mikan to slam her head on the seat. Even if it was cushioned, it still hurt. Blood trickled down into her eyes as the wound from earlier opened up yet again. She tried to sit up but her arms were bound behind her back along with her ankles. A gag over her mouth prevented her from saying anything.

She rolled onto the floor with a thump as the vehicle hit another ditch. The figure in the passenger seat looked back to find an unconscious Mikan lying on the floor of the vehicle. The figure hit the driver on the arm. "Be more careful, we can't have her waking up and being more hurt than she already is. The boss will kill us."

"It's not my fault the road to the A.A.O. is so damn bumpy. Take it up with the boss, not me." The driver resumed his focus on navigating through the dense path.

_The A.A.O…? _Mikan panicked at the thought of being taken to this strange place. She shut her eyes tight to stop the tears from forming. There was no way to get out of the ropes and she can't even call for help.

The car came to a halt. Someone grabbed her by her auburn hair as the door opened. Her whimper was muffled from the gag that was slowly slipping off. "Looks like she's awake," a man called.

A figure came up to examine her. He chuckled, "She looks so weak, I can't think of why the boss would want her."

"Who cares, let's just get her to the boss." The original person that grabbed her hair was now holding her arm as he tried to drag her. Putting all her weight down, she dug her feet into the ground.

"Why the hell is she so heavy now?" He glared at his partner. "Why don't you help me carry her?"

"Why not just untie my legs so I can walk." Mikan said with much distaste and venom in her voice. The clothes had slipped from her mouth to rest at the base of her neck.

"That's stupid, you might get away."

"Why the hell would I try to get away as I'm obviously at a disadvantage in the situation? It's not like I know how to get away anyway." Her voice lowered.

The figure holding her cut the rope tied at her legs, not caring anymore. Grabbing her roughly by the wrist he dragged her forward. Mikan smirked at their stupidity. She swung her leg to the side knocking the person holding her down. She stomped down on his gut as he coughed up some blood.

"You bitch!" She took note of the irate in his eyes and ran to the edge of the forest. She never realized how enormous the supposed hideout was. To her, it looked like a freaking factory.

Shadows obscured her view of the building as four more men came out of the hideout. Hands reached out to grab her, but she ducked away sprinting off to the side.

The ropes around her wrist had gotten loose but she still wasn't able to wiggle free. Her wrists were already screaming in agony from her attempting to slide the ropes off. Mikan's pale skin had become a bright red, some areas even releasing some blood. This did not matter to her though; all she wished for was to be free.

"Arg!" She cried out in pain and fury. _At this rate, I'm a goner,_ Mikan thought.

Thinking on her toes, Mikan bolted to the wall encompassing the factory-like building. Once she was within 8 feet of the wall, she came to the realization that she was going much too fast. She managed to stop herself from hitting the wall but her feet slid on the dirt, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Itai." She stood on her feet as she rubbed her butt.

Turning around she saw that she was cornered by at least ten people. Mikan backed up until her body was pressed to the wall, so much that she felt that the two might fuse into one. As she assessed her situation, Mikan's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration and fear.

Arms outstretched toward her as she desperately attempted to find an opending. As her kidnappers moved, she found a tiny opening between two people. Taking her chances she raced through. As she made the mad dash, Mikan thought, _This is it, if I screw this up, I'll be a goner. No longer will I be praying for Hotaru to send a purple envelope filled with her heart Instead, I'll be begging for a savoir. Someone to take me home, away from this sure hell._

With this is mind, she slipped between the two guards. _I made it!_ she thought. That is, until someone grabbed her ankle at the last moment causing her to fall on her face. Her efforts to even struggle and crawl away were in vain. All Mikan saw was a fist aimed to smash her face. Reacting on reflex, she brought up her arms, attempting to lessen the pain. Saddly, her attempt was futile. The fist evaded her arms and knocked the poor girl out.

The last thing Mikan saw before her world became black, was the red-haired man, Reo, stalking towards her with a sinister smirk smeared on his lips.

* * *

SO this is my new chapter. How do you like it?

Wait... WAIT... The voices are whispering to me... DO you want to know what they say? _Review... _Well the voices have spoken.

How 'bout a cookie. Comment and you get a double chocolate-chip cookie.


	4. Meeting Kuro Neko

Thank you to all of you who are enjoying my story so far. I love you all.

Brisken is always there for me, I LOVE YOU!

This one and the next are only a little over 1,00 words, but I'll make the next couple longer. I deided I'll update around once or twice a month so I'm not rushing myself and can make the story even better.

Anyway thanks again for any reviews.

I own nothing, all belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

The famous Kuro Neko was shocked that the A.A.O. wanted such a tiny child to join them. She had put up quiet a fight for having no experience or training, but he knew from the start she could never win. As she realized too that her efforts were in vain against the agents, she collapsed to the ground.

_Time to make my move_, he thought. Fire erupted throughout the scene. Rushing forward, Natsume burnt whoever was in his way while creating a blazing ring around the girl.

"Well, we meet again Kuro Neko." Reo said, standing his ground. Natsume stole a glance his way before walking into the blazing ring of fire… (reminds me of a song.) He gently wrapped the girl in his arms. He inspected her and saw that she looked so frail and small compared to him. Perspiration gathered across her temple from the heat, indicating that she needed to leave. _Hold out just a little_ _longer,_ he thought with a hint of worry. Natsume needed to wait for the right timing to stop Reo.

Reo opened his mouth to speak to the child once again. Natsume knew his trick since he had been foolish enough to get caught in it once before. Smoking light erupted around Reo closing in on him. Gasping and violent coughing could be heard from the ring as Reo breathed in searing smoke unable to talk. Smirking under his cat mask, Natsume leaped back before the minions could advance on him.

"Re-retreat," Reo managed to choke out. A smirk played at his lips. That girl, whether anyone knew it, was unconsciously nullifying everyone's Alice, a defense mechanism that would indeed come in handy for future events. A frown washed away the smirk as he gritted his teeth in anger. He could have gotten Kuro Neko by surprise and tricked him. The flames slowly dispersed into nothing as he would have to share the awful news of losing a powerful person. On the upside, this girl was stronger than she looked.

A black limo pulled up in front of Natsume as he hopped from a tree limb to the ground. A man with black hair and a white mask covering his eyes sat in the passengers seat. Death surrounded his being as shadows covered his soul.

"Did you get the child?" He inquired.

Taking his mask off Natsume shook his head ruffling his raven black hair. "Mission complete."

"Good." Persona left the conversation at that giving no clues as to why the Academy would want such a girl.

Her head rested lightly on his leg as her body stretched across the leather seat. Taking a closer look he saw her true natural beauty. She looked like she could be eight or nine. Unconsciously his hand caressed from her jaw-line as he analyzed her with his crimson pools.

Her skin was so soft and smooth. As he thought of her different features, his hand traveled to the said areas. Her nose was small and delicate coming to a fine point. Long eyelashes rested upon her cheeks as her brunette hair with blonde streaks rested gently across her forehead. His hand came upon the silk atop her head as it flared across the seat and rested across his thigh. His thumb rested gentle atop her eyes._I wonder what color her eyes_ _are_, Natsume briefly pondered. As he scanned her body as a whole, he thought, _Hazel would suit her best... _He was tempted to wake her up just to find out.

Natsume held his breath as his muscles tightened. A sigh escaped Mikan's lips as she adjusted her body. A hand rested on his knee as her other cushioned her head from his tense muscles. Her knee's scrunched up to her chest, her face so serene and relaxed. Natsume couldn't help but to stare at her for a couple more moments. _An angel of light fallen from heaven lighting up darkness._ Leaning his head back Natsume closed his eyes and focused on resting till the limo reached the Academy.

The car came to a stop at two huge, golden gates which consumed the black limo. Screeching to a halt Natsume opened the door taking the girl with him.

A feminine looking male walked up to Natsume. "Natsume your back." Narumi rushed up to Natsume to give him a hug. Sliding to the side he quickly dodged the killer hug.

"Gay Teacher," Was his only reply.

He waited since he didn't know where exactly to place the child. Narumi smiled as he made his way towards the destination, Natsume following at a distance.

* * *

Mikan's body shook with a jolt as she woke up. She relaxed after her vision came into focus. Voices were heard whispering outside her door. She leaped up and behind the couch as the door swung open.

"Mikan-chan." Said a female while looking into the room. She had layered looking blonde hair with purple eyes. She looked around confused. Mikan popped her head up from behind the couch just staring at the women. "Oh, there you are Mikan-chan." Taking a closer look something was off. Then it hit her.

"EH! You're a guy?!"

He just chuckled at the statement. "Of course I am. Now sit down Mikan, I need to tell you something." He walked over but she just backed away. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. I'm Narumi by the way." He crossed his legs and rested his head on the palm of his hand.

Mikan sat as far away as she could from the whimsical man.

"How do you know my name anyway?" She whispered so slightly that the man could barely hear.

Blowing the question off he called two people in. "Yuu, Hotaru, we have a new student." In came Hotaru, a short, black-haired girl with amethyst and Yuu, a boy with short tan-brown hair. Mikan and Hotaru locked eyes for a moment. Hotaru whipped out her BAKA gun when Mikan rushed forward.

BAKA sounded from the gun as Hotaru aimed it at Mikan swiftly ducking out of the way she tackled Hotaru with a hug.

Mikan buried her head in between Hotaru's shoulder blades clutching her shirt as she whimpered into her back, "I missed you a lot."

Hotaru sighed.

"Mikan meet your class representatives, Yuu and Hotaru. You must know Hotaru already?" Narumi clarified.

"BAKA, get off already."

Mikan reluctantly released Hotaru. Even though Mikan loved Hotaru it pained her that she wasn't at least a little happy to see Mikan. When Mikan turned back to Hotaru she had her arms out ready for a hug.

"Give me a hug before I change my mind." Mikan rushed into Hotaru's arms. Mikan giggled as Hotaru gave a faint smile.

Maybe, Mikan would like it here.

* * *

He sat atop hiding in the leaves, shadows covering his every move. _Why? I need more information... _Clues as to why swirled in his head. Non one would want such a weak girl.

His eyes drifted to the branch he was resting on before coming back to the glass in between him and Mikan. Ideas kept swirling in his head but only one conclusion could be made.

A fist landed a blow on the branch as frustration gathered. He could have used Imai if she wasn't the girls breath friend.

His breath was stolen as a small smile graced his angels lips.

He needed to know more about her. He had to no matter what.

Unfamiliar feelings pulled strings inside his chest he thought long ago broken.


	5. Class is in Session

"Well, before you head off to class you have to change into your uniform." Narumi was about to put a hand on Mikan's shoulder until she snuggled closer to the velvet haired genius. Knowing Mikan's shyness of people, Hotaru held her tighter in a protective manner.

Narumi sweat dropped for he had never seen Hotaru act so parental of someone before this point in time. Usually she didn't care and would nonchalantly shoot people with her Baka Gun.

Sighing, Narumi went to retrieve her uniform, deciding not to disturb the moment further. He came out with a short, red plaid skirt, long, black stockings, knee-high black boots, a white blouse with a black blazer, a black jacket for when the weather was chilly like now, and two thin, crimson ribbons.

Mikan narrowed her eyes at the skirt. "No way in Hell am I wearing that."

Hotaru let go and sighed. "You have to." Mikan crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in a pout.

"No." She looked over to Narumi shyly. "Can I just have the guys uniform."

"Well," Narumi scratched the back of his head, "I guess that might be okay." He could tell from her attire - involving black, baggy jeans and an over-sized T-shirt - that she wasn't a girly girl.

After changing she came out a minute later with plaid red shorts and a white blouse which was partly covered by the black blazer. The crimson ribbons were hanging loosely around her neck, untied. Her hair was cascading down her back - ending slightly below her waist - with her bangs framing her face.

Narumi beamed saying, "You look good in the uniform, even if it is the guys."

Mikan smiled shyly and played with her fingers while giving a nod of thanks.

The gay continued, "Now Mikan, you will be joining class 2B. We'll show you around the academy and then introduce you to your new homeroom."

Narumi gave Mikan a tour of the academy explaining every detail about the system. "Instead of money, we use these coins called Rabbits," He spoke while pulling out a silver, gold, and copper coin each with the image of a rabbit imprinted upon it. "This one," He said pointing to the gold. "Is worth 50, while the silver is worth 10 and the copper is a mere 1. Each student, depending on their star rank, receives an allowance consisting of this currency."

Mikan gave the kind man a puzzled gaze. "Star ranks?"

Narumi's lilac orbs sparkled in amusement that the shy girl had spoken up. "We also use star ranks depending on the students Alice. There are technically five star ranks: No star, one star, two star, three star, or special star. Very few have a special star since you're Alice must be rather strong and dangerous or useful for you to be graded with this. Most students have a one or two star with the occasional three, like you. Mikan," He said while sifting through papers that were tucked under his arm. "You are recorded as a one star. As for no stars, there are no records of someone having the rank as of now."

Mikan nodded, retaining her silence but soaking up the data.

"Now, you must be curious as to what an Alice is, am I correct?"

The brunette nodded.

Narumi smiled kindly. "An Alice is a sort of super power. Each student here contains one of these within them, even you. There's four different groups to categorize the different Alices: Technology, Latent, Somatic, and Special. The technology group, which Hotaru belongs to, has children with an Alice relating to technology. For instance: The Chemistry, Invention, and Cooking Alice are all categorized as a Technology based Alice.

"Next is the Somatic Alice group. This class is a group who's Alice is involved with pheromones. Some examples are the People Pheromone, Animal Pheromone, and Metamorphosis Pheromone Alices." Narumi proudly pointed at himself. "I am also a part of this group since I have the people pheromone. Basically, I can control people by bending their feelings in a way.

"The Latent Alice group has students who have Alices like those that you have already heard of. X-ray vision, Teleportation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Speed, etc. This is the most common class since most have these powers."

Mikan silently abided for his explanation on the fourth class, noting how the sensei seemed to be enjoying the act of telling her the information.

"The last class is the Special Ability class. These are for those amazing students who do not fit with any of the other classes, almost as if they are more unique in a way. There's a girl in this class who has the Doppelganger Alice and one boy has the Amplification Alice while another has the Shadow Manipulation Alice."

Mikan secretly prayed to be put in this class, it seemed like fun.

Narumi halted before a towering building that had cement stairs leading to double doors. "This lovely building is the dorm you shall be taking refuge in. Classes start at eight so I'll come to pick you up the. Be ready since you don't want to be late for your first day." Narumi explained while handing her a map of the academy grounds, some uniforms, and a set of keys to her dorm. "Make sure you're ready."

Mikan nodded her head timidly. Although Narumi seemed like a nice guy she was still wary of him.

Her room wasn't very big since she had only been a one star. That's fine with her though, she didn't have a very big room at her old house either so she was used to the compressed area.

The walls were a light blue with a white ceiling. The bed was in the corner with dark blue sheets making it seem somewhat ornate and a night stand resting by its side. A small bathroom lay on the right wall involving a dingy toilet, sink, and bathtub. A small bookshelf lay on the far left wall with a stand for a TV to rest on next to it. Navy Blue colored the soft rug under her tiny feet. A window on the right of her bed brought the whole room together as the sun shone through it setting the area aglow. A miniature balcony lay behind the glass with flowers taking up the cement area.

Mikan observed the said balcony and noticed the cracks infiltrating the once smooth surface. She came to the conclusion that is was indeed not safe to use and that the only reason they put the nuisance below the window was so that stupid children wouldn't fall to their doom. Instead, they'd fall on the unsteady balcony which would crumble and then you'd fall to your doom. At least your landing would be cushioned by remnants of the balcony.

The sun was already setting since the tour of the school took a while. That fact that Mikan had gotten up late only to added to the explanation of lost time. A small pang of hunger gnawed at her stomach but she ignored it since she still wasn't sure where the canteen was, although that wasn't the only reason. Mikan wouldn't know anyone in the cafeteria and she didn't want attention to be drawn to her.

_Dammit, I don't have an alarm clock._ Sighing, she hid under the covers so she could go to bed early to rest her battered body. _I just hope I'll be able to make it in time without an alarm_ _clock_, were her fleeting thoughts.

* * *

The sun seemed to just be rising over the horizon. Judging by its position, she determined it was about six thirty. Yawning she stretched and got up to take a nice, hot, relaxing shower. Once the sizzling droplets made contact with her pale skin, she felt more animate and awake.

After her shower, Mikan peered into her closet to find all uniforms consisting of pants and shirts instead of skirts and blouses. She noticed a pressed girls uniform hiding behind the last uniform off on the side._Never will I wear you._ She shivered at the thought of even wearing one of those damned revealing clothes. Never had she worn a skirt or dress, and she doesn't plan on starting now.

Narumi knocked on the door, interrupting her thoughts. "Mikan-chan are you in there? I have a present for you." Narumi called from the other side of the door. Mikan opened the door a little ways just enough so she could see out.

In Narumi's hand was a small silver tin that held two ribbons. "I thought you might like these."

Mikan blushed and nodded her head with a smile. Taking the ribbons she stepped up to the mirror and tied her hair in pig-tails. "Thanks Narumi." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He smiled at the thought that this shy cutie was opening up to him.

Narumi knelt to her level. Taking a closer look, he saw that this little girl reminded her of _them._ "Mikan-chan I know you might be shy, but I want you to make as many friends as possible. They will always be there for you. Through the good and the bad."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms to start pouting. "People aren't as nice as you though."

"Believe it or not there are nice people in this school. Remember, don't judge a book by its cover." Narumi stood up and started making his way down the corridor. "We have to hurry to class now."

Mikan tugged on his sleeve. "What's my Alice anyway?"

"We believe you have the Nullification Alice." Mikan gave him a confused, silently questioning the meaning. "When you were telling me about what happened you said you stopped Natsume's fire right?" Mikan nodded her head. "Well that's what nullification does, it cancels out other Alices." Mikan remained silent after that.

The thought of Natsume made her blood boil. _Polka-dotted panties my ass. Next time I see him I'm going to kill him._ Mikan's eyes blazed as replayed the scene in her head.

Narumi suddenly stopped. So as not to hit him Mikan swerved to the right tripping over Narumi's long legs. "Aww, Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Narumi heaved her back on her feet. Mikan rubbed her nose, turning a glare his way.

Oblivious, Narumi gestured to the door, "This is class 2B Mikan. When I call you, come in and introduce yourself." Mikan nodded her head in understanding.


	6. To Meet and Greet

Welcome to chapter 6 of The Normal Life of a Loner! Lately the chapters have just been flying out f my head latey so this is what I have come up with with the help of Brisken editing for me

To inform you guys, I will take a break because I have finals and I need to study ALOT so the next chapter might be a little late to update. I love writing, but my grades in school matter more, don't want to spend the beginning with bad grades.

I will see... type you guys in the next chapter!

I own nothing, all belongs to Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chaos was the first impression Mikan had from seeing a sliver into the classroom. Chaos, chaos, chaos. The word swirled around in her head for a few moments until Narumi called her in.

Suddenly, the floor had never looked as interesting as it did that moment. Her feet moved without her minds biding. _Stop moving!_ Her hands felt clammy as she had a death grip on her plaid shorts.

"This is Mikan Sakura! Mikan, please introduce yourself."

_Wow that floor sure looks interesting…_ Narumi kept calling her name until she finally looked up. "Wha..." She glanced around dumbly.

Everyone's first thought was… _KAWAII!_

"Mikan, introduce yourself." Narumi sweat-dropped at the girls obliviousness to the question but he had to chuckle at her as well. No matter how oblivious she was, Mikan was still adorable.

Finally registering the question Mikan blushed and people chuckled around the room. She brought her gaze back down to the floor unable to meet anyone's eager looks.

"My-my name is Mikan Sakura, and I'm eleven years of age." A rock in her throat stopped her from saying her Alice for some unknown reason.

A hand rested on her shoulder. Her eye's looked up to Narumi's gentle, lilac orbs. "Her Alice is the Nullification Alice. She is able to cancel out other Alice's and she is a one star."

Compliments drifted into her ears resulting in her smiling, her chin lifted up from a bit as confidence seemed to pour into her very being. But as she started to feel comfortable, Mikan heard some kids murmuring about how scary an Alice like that might be. Her head quickly drifted back down as more whispers rippled through the students.

A raven haired girl stood up. "Don't look like that, Idiot." A bullet raced right into Mikan's head. She looked up with perfect timing, side-stepping in the nick of time to dodge the bullet. The impact caused an indent on the board behind her, smoke floating into the surrounding area.

"Mou, Hotaru you're such a meanie!" Mikan raced to Hotaru. Another bullet came her way but she simply ducked and clomped on to Hotaru. "I'm so glad to see you again." Mikan whispered for only their ears to know.

Hotaru grunted from the force. Her Baka Gun rose to Mikan head -ready to fire- until she saw the way Mikan looked at her. Mikan's eyes sparkled like a puppies. A vein popped in Hotaru's head, showing her frustration. "Get off me, Baka."

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," Narumi jumped in. "Mikan, you still need a partner."

"Can I be Hotaru's?"

With a clear shot, Hotaru blasted Mikan, flinging her backwards onto the floor. "I already have a partner."

"That is true." Narumi cupped his chin thinking for a minute. A light bulb went off and he said, "How about Natsume."

A girl with green, permed hair stood up. "I OBJECT! As president of the Natsume Ruka fan club I deny this act." She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, saying, "He should be my partner instead."

"Now, now Sumire, you already have a partner. As for you Mikan," he shifted his gaze over to Mikan who was now standing in the isle alone. "Your seat is in the back corner next to the window." Mikan always loved windows. Often she would find herself drawing the scenery outside. Taking her seat, she noticed a blonde with blue wells staring at her.

Trying to make a good first impression she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura."

"I know." The boy replied, blushing a deep shade of red. "No, it's just that, you just introduced yourself earlier." He was stuttering as though he forgot how to speak.

Mikan tried to stifle her laugh with her sleeve. The blonde's face seemed to be on fire. "No need to be nervous."

He turned his attention back to Usagi, trying to fight the blush. "Ruka Nogi."

"Can I pet your rabbit?" Ruka nodded his head apprehensively as Mikan reached over to pat the white fur. As her fingers made contact with the silk-like fur, she wondered in awe how it could be so soft. Ruka heard a 'silk' under her breath and chuckled.

"Why do you wear the guys uniform Sakura?"

"Please, call me Mikan. I wear the guys because -to put it simply- I hate skirts and girly clothes." Ruka sweat-dropped.

The boy Mikan didn't bother to acknowledge took the manga off of his face to get a good look at the new girl. He kept his face calm and stoic even though curiosity buzzed around his head.

Mikan glanced at him. She had to do a double-take just to process who she was sitting by. A thud was heard across the room as Mikan slid out of her chair trying to move back.

"PERVERT!" She sent an icy glare his way as he returned hers with a calm unmoving gaze. A raven brow rose as neither dared waver their eyes. Brown clashed with crimson. He had to give this girl props, most would look away unable to bear his gaze.

He smirked at her will, "It's not my fault you showed your childish polka-dotted pantie prints." He returned the manga to his face and dozed off again.

Mikan gritted her teeth. She was about to throttle him until a high-pitched voice caught her attention.

"YOU WHAT!?" Dog whiskers and cat ears and a nose popped out of Sumire's face. Mikan sat there for a minute, trying to process what Alice she had. _Cat-dog?_

Sumire rushed forward, looking rather murderous. Mikan barely had enough time to duck and cover as Sumire tried to strangle her with a death grip. _Psycho. And it's all for a boy…_ Mikan had to laugh at Sumire. The said girl was about to make a u-turn when her hair was set aflame.

"Shouda, you're pestering me." Mikan covered her mouth to try to stop her laugh from bursting through her pursed lips. Sumire was running out of the room and rolling on the floor just to keep her seaweed green hair from burning.

**BAKA**

Sumire went flying across the room and making a harsh impact with the opposite wall. "I'm the only one allowed to bully that idiot." Hotaru was still as calm and stoic as ever. Warmth spread through Mikan's face, knowing Hotaru cared for her even though she bullied her constently.

"Okay class, settle down." Narumi used his Pheromone Alice to assist his goal. Immediately everyone went to their seats, except Mikan who just quietly got up. "We will have a free period today so enjoy." With that, he skipped out of the room leaving a nervous sub.

Mikan laid her head down, deciding to take a nap.

"WAKE UP!" Jinno-sensei -the math teacher- banged his little wand on Mikan's desk. She felt like she was waking up through layers of fog. As her eyes focused, a man in his late thirties pointed to the board. "Do the problem."

Mikan studied the board. The problem didn't look too difficult; and as the gears in her head turned, she knew she could fabricate an answer. Jinno raised his stick to shock her again until she got up and headed for the board. Hotaru smirked as she knew Mikan knew the answer.

Everyone held their breath as Jinno made his way to the front to inspect Mikan's work. Jinno didn't want to admit it, but this girl was smart. With a simple 'well done' he went back to teaching his lesson that Mikan had no need of.

Half way into the class, Mikan was already bored to death. She lied her head down on the table, half aware of what was going on. Unconsciously, she grabbed a pencil and started drawing. Within a matter of minutes she had the body of her drawing lying out in front of her, unaware of the eyes wandering to peek at the piece of art. Heaving a sigh she continued on with her work as time passed.

Jinno-sensei walked out of the room, done with his lesson. A sub came in and -as usual with a sub for their class- he sat in a corner -letting the class become wild- so as not to get hurt.

Sumire pushed her chair back and stood in front of Mikan -arms crossed and brows furrowed- seething in anger.

"You're lying." Sumire called out in front of the class. This grabbed everyone's attention. Pencils dropped, crickets chirped, and a chair assassinated the ground.

Hotaru stood up but Mikan stopped her. She gave a look towards Hotaru who knew it meant to stay out of it. Nails scraped the desk as Hotaru dug into the poor defenseless wood and watched the scene play out.

"You have no proof." Mikan stood her ground, which surprised many people, including Sumire herself. No one liked standing up to Sumire because she used words with claws in her fights.

"I don't know if I truly have an Alice even if Narumi says I do. Why should I really believe him? I'm not great or even unique."

Mikan heard her thoughts being projected for everyone to hear. Her eyes widened ever so slightly in shock as everyone knew how she felt, her head lowered. She didn't want this… She never wanted this.

"All I am is a girl who..." The brunette who was reading her mind came to a halt apparently not being able to read her thoughts anymore. Mikan started to remember the green events. Was she still just a girl who drew and got bullied daily, or was she now somehow more? Someone who is involved in an organization called the A.A.O and is abiding for her parents who still do not know of her safety.

"Why don't you just leave?" Sumire slammed her palm on the desk, -catching Mikan's drawing in her hand- her face mere inches away from Mikan's. Painted nails scraped on wood as Mikan's silence was retained.

Mikan was furious. Her drawing she half-consciously drew was being wronged by a dirty, filthy, disgusting hand. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Grabbing Sumire's wrist she slowly lifted it off her drawing and crushed it in her hand looking directly into Sumire's emerald eyes. Sumire visibly flinched under the pressure.

Hotaru smirked. _Shit just got real…_ which the mind-reader so ungraciously repeated. Hotaru glared but left him alone focusing her gaze once again on Mikan.

"How about a test to prove if she has an Alice or not." Natsume joined, lifting his manga from his face that completed his façade. Truly, he had been listening the whole time but he had to keep up his 'bad ass' appearance. "Go through the Northern forest and claim a boy from class 1C from the Elementary division. His name is Youichi, bring him back here."

"Pevert!" She glared at him, locking eyes with the crimson-eyed lad and holding him there.

_I knew Hazel would suite her best with blue to make them unique like no other. _Koko, otherwise the mind reader, muffed his giggles upon hearing Natsume's thought. Koko quickly stopped upon seeing the images Natsume projected to him.

Dropping Sumire's wrist, Mikan continued, "Fine, I'll take your stupid challenge. I don't even comprehend what's so special about Alice's anyway." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'll tell you what's so amazing about them," Sumire rubbed her aching wrist. "Everything, Alice's have helped this world in technology and solving crime cases never thought possible. Alice's are better in every way."

Stepping towards the two-story window, Mikan made her comeback. "So what, you're still human. You may have powers but that doesn't mean you're better than others. You still need food and air to live just like the rest of us. Your cockiness will get you hurt so don't expect regular people you're surrounded by to come and save your pathetic ass in the real world when you need it most." And with one last glance at Sumire, Mikan jumped out of the window and onto the ground, making her way to the Northern forest.

* * *

Please leave a review along the path you took to find this fanfiction, all will be accepted.

I hope you have enjoyed my fanfiction so far.

Again, I would like to say I will take a break because of finals so I will see you next time.


	7. Authors note

Sorry, but I'm think I'm going to delay this story because I really need to do some heavy duty editing on it.

I realy don't like my story line so I'm going to see if I can change it a little without having to change the events that happened. I just don't like how I did the beginning mostly.

Please don't be mad at me oh few readers I have.

I promise I will get back to you!


End file.
